Warrior
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: It's been three years, and the bluenette is finally back to put his name once again on top. Inside Ike's heart, that warrior spirit of his shall never die. (Gift for Flame Falcon's Three Year Fanfiction Anniversary)


**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a small little gift drabble for one of my greatest friends on this site, Flame Falcon. Today is his three year fanfiction anniversary! That's absolutely ridiculous, so I want you all to go and wish him congratulations on dealing with us and this fandom for so long. You need to check out his writings as he's a brilliant writer who masterfully warps action and characterization together so perfectly *sigh*, he writes some of my favorite material in a few fandoms. He's** ** _also_** **an amazing guy, so Flame, this is for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

He cleans the blade for the tenth time, leg bouncing up and down, up and down in a monotone, hypnotizing pattern. The shuttle hits a rough spot in the gravel, the entire van heaving upward, knocking him to the roof. The swordsman scowls at the driver, knowing damn well he can see the road. Memories from the last tournament flicker by in his brain. All the victories, all the losses, the friendships from being a newcomer... the friends he made. Marth. Link. Zelda. Samus. Snake... he can already smile at the fact that he'll see most of them again.

Ike nods at this, a reassuring pat under his skin on the shoulder, saying you've done good. The trophy still stands in his room back home, the silver gleaming sheen representing a second place in his first ever tourney. The new year brings on a challenge, to strive and do better than the fiery plumber who's danced the arena for many years, that he will see the bluenette wielding Ragnell up on stage. " _Ike! We like Ike! Ike!_ " the cheering of the crowd echoes in his head.

Despite being a somewhat older version of himself three years prior, at twenty years of age, he still danced somewhat giddily when the letter came in the mail, the iconic circle slashed unevenly horizontally and vertically to make four sectors. His heart rushed with adrenaline, that same feeling courses through his veins now as the worst van in the world took him back home to the pallid columned mansion. Nothing less than euphoria excreted out of his pores, to back on the stage and fighting for the number one spot. A brawl made everyone a warrior.

All the nights spent on the rooftops, gazing upward at the constellations, dreaming to be held by someone just for the sake of comfort. The hardships of getting knocked down by Ganondorf and then flying back with an Aether to win that match no one said he could win. Training never ceased for him, Ike never knew what 'breaks' were up until the resolution period between Brawl and the Smash4 era. "I'll be back now for four years of this," Ike says in amazement, staring out the window. "Three years of one timeframe of my life, and now I'm back. More ready then ever."

The van halts to a stop in front of a mansion far more luxurious than any wealthy could ever dream to afford. Ike gets out, Ragnell resting on his shoulder. A familiar sense of warmth burns under his feet, heels bouncing on the asphalt. He grins, perhaps manically, but he doesn't care. Home feels too good.

The front door to the mansion was open, sounds of boisterous chatter flittering into the air. He hoisted the sword, careful to not slice his neck accidentally. Ike began to run, feet hitting granite in a full on spring, yahooing to the sky. Ike was back. He was back for _good_.

Nothing would ever change that.

* * *

 **There we are my gorgeous fanfiction friends and readers. And to you, Flame Falcon, happy three year anniversary! *throws confetti and dances a little too crazily because I'm too happy* You've started a legacy here, I want you to know. This year since July, I've gotten to know you more than probably any other person I know, and I'm thankful for that. You're an amazing guy, always there, and I will never have another friend like you- hard to believe _we_ still haven't met each other face to face, but even then I know there's something special there and it starts with you. I sit back and realize how much you and I have talked, how much I genuinely like being with you. Keep that in mind. Then I sit and realize my three year anniversary is close to fruition tomorrow too, which is mind boggling. I love you man, keep up the amazingness that you are. And thank you for those who read, you mean a lot too! Bye!**

~ **Paradigm**


End file.
